The present invention relates to removable modules containing sensitive electronic circuitry. More particularly, the present invention relates to method and apparatus for ensuring that input/output power cables are disconnected from a removeable module prior to removal of the module from its host equipment during e.g. service operations.
Many products are designed as modules which are removeable from host equipment for service and replacement. Power cables frequently plug into such modules, and it is imperative for the proper servicing of such modules that the power be first removed from the module before it is removed from the host equipment. Failure to remove power prior to module removal has led to failures of modules and to exposure of service personnel to dangerous voltages. A need has arisen for a removable module design which ensures that the power cable is disconnected from the module before it may be removed from the host equipment.